


The Mirror

by seraf



Series: And then there was war [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dean Says Yes, Gen, Lucifer!Sam, Michael!Dean, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Sam Says Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be something like the Grand Canyon. Castiel talks to his vessel on the edges of whatever is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

It used to be the Grand Canyon.

Recently, it had been a battlefield- Michael and Lucifer tearing at each other with every scrap of grace and wings and steel and fire they could manage, sending jolts of power running through the canyon and further splitting the earth where the canyon sat.

Jimmy reflected now, as the two of them sat heavily down at the edge, dangling their collective legs into space, that it less looked like a canyon now, and more as if the earth had been a pottery surface, and somebody had cracked it. 

The Grand Canyon wasn't even the deepest of these cracks, either. Some ran deep enough that you didn't stand a chance of seeing the bottom, even on a clear day, even if the crack was wide. Several of the rifts in the earth had threads of lava winding along their bottom; heated to melting point by the temperature of Michael's wings. Other places had cracks in the rock where you could see ice had grown in and cracked the rock, and other valleys looked as if they'd been the dumping ground for a glacier.

Castiel always told Jimmy what happened; first in the monotoned, flat voice of a soldier.

_It was the eighteenth clashing in the past two months. We believe they're speeding up the fighting._

_There were seven casualties to Michael's side. Lucifer took thirteen._

_There is a pocket of humans up near Illinois._

But after months of trying to force the angel to talk to him (because Jimmy was still stubbornly knocking around in his own skin, and he could feel the angel splitting at the seams as he tried to avoid both Lucifer and Michael's forces, and he needed to give the comet strapped into his bones something to do before he became downright suicidal) there was a pause before Castiel would share details in a heavier voice that Jimmy was beginning to think of as genuinely his own.

_There was a report filed by one of the younger scribes. Lucifer is keeping Sam alive. I worry for him._

_One of those seven was the one who used to heal me, in the First War. I can't--_

_Amelia and Claire aren't there. I'm sorry._

There was that; the constant stream of apologies Jimmy wasn't entirely sure he deserved.

So the two of them sat there, Castiel receding enough that Jimmy had the amount of control on the body necessary to idly swing their legs back and forth, as Castiel shared the news that had come over hacked angel radio. (The angels were good at coming up with different codes. Castiel was better at breaking them.)

_There is a large portion of Texas missing. What is left is apparently covered in craters. Raphael joined in the skirmishing, though not against Lucifer. He defeated a substantial chunk of Lucifer's minions, but...._

Castiel didn't need to finish that. They both easily understood what that 'but' meant, nowadays.

 _I know you thought you could have defeated Raphael when we fled to Russia._ Jimmy stated quietly, in the shared overlapping of consciousness they had. He thought, reactively, about the half-healed scar along Castiel's side that was left in remembrance of that fight.  _It isn't your fault, Castiel. You can't take the weight of this apocalypse on your shoulders alone._

Cas was worryingly silent for a few minutes. And then he burst out in a low voice, tremulous and vibrating in that span of thought they shared;  _Then whose shoulders is it supposed to rest on, Jimmy? I should have stopped them._

_Blame it on them, Cas. It's alright if you do that to. Let the blame rest where it's due, alright?_

But Jimmy knew, after all this, after months of the world crumbling apart, that his angel was a stubborn one, and he wasn't going to give in this easily. So he mentally sighed.

_At least let me take some of the weight off your shoulders, Cas. At least that._


End file.
